Un doloroso encuentro
by Paradise4ever
Summary: Amy vuelve de su viaje de estudios, pero un terrible accidente le sucede. lean y descubran...


**Esto va para los fans Sonamy! :D**

**Yay tenía unas ganas de escribir un fic de ellos X3**

**Bueno, es algo trágico, como nunca he escrito algo así, quise probarlo.**

**Bueno espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sega y Sonic Team XD**

* * *

-Estoy súper emocionado Tails-dijo Sonic alegremente después de haber leído una carta sellada en el nombre de su novia.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto su amigo.

-¿No te has enterado Tails? Amy va a volver de su viaje a Nueva York. Ha estado como dos años estudiando la carrera allí.

-¿En serio? Eso es una increíble noticia, hay que avisar a los demás-salto Tails del sillón y se dirigió a su portátil.

-Bueno idea, mientras tanto yo voy a preparar su llegada. Hace tanto que no la veo ¿le seguiré gustando?-preguntó inseguro.

-¡Que pregunta es esa! ¡Pues claro que le seguirás gustando!-le animo.

-Es que han pasado dos años y puede que se haya enamorado de algún otro chico que conoció en la universidad, y puede que mejor que yo…

-No tienes que pensar así, a ella le enamoraste desde siempre y nunca te va a dejar de amar, créeme, la conozco bien y ella no es esa clase de infiel.

-Gracias Tails… bueno, aun así tengo que ir a preparar su llegada, nos vemos-dicho esto salió de la casa.

Durante dos días, Sonic y los demás estuvieron preparando la ansiosa llegada de su amiga Amy. Regalos, alguna tarta, como si se tratara de un cumpleaños. Y la decoración era de una color rosa, tal y como le gustaba a ella.

-Todo está quedando perfecto ¿no crees Señor Sonic?-pregunto Cream mirado toda la decoración.

-Sí, seguro que le va a encantar, tengo tantas ganas de volverla a ver…

-Yo también; creo que mi madre me llama, adiós Sonic-se despidió Cream.

Después de haber acabado, Sonic se dirigió hacia su casa, era bastante tarde. Se tumbo en la cama pero sin poder cerrar los ojos; en verdad estaba muy nervioso por Amy. La necesitaba con él en ese momento. Entonces un recuerdo se le vino a la mente…

_Flashback_

_-Venga Sonic, estas muy tenso ¿estás enfadado conmigo?-pregunto una ardilla detrás de Sonic._

_-¿Cómo no voy a estar enfadada contigo Sally? Es el cumpleaños de Amy y fuiste muy grosera con ella-gruño enfadado hacia Sally._

_-¿Qué quieres si no me cae bien? Ella se lo busca._

_-¿Oyes lo que dices? ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar que daño haces a Amy con tus palabras?_

_-Yo solo digo la verdad, tú me quieres a mí y eres mi novio, además de que la encuentras insoportable…-dijo Sally con recelo._

_-¡A lo mejor a la que encuentro insoportable es a ti!-soltó el erizo._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Perdona que dijiste?_

_-Lo que oyes sorda malcriada, antes solías ser mas simpática con la gente, pero desde que te volviste mi novia has sido arrogante, idiota, una princesa malcriada, borde, antipática y muchos más adjetivos como esos-grito Sonic enfadado._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-dijo casi llorando._

_-De la misma manera a la que tú le hablas a Amy._

_-Pero yo soy tu novia y me quieres a mí, no a esa niñata infantil._

_-Infantil tu madre, niña pija-Sonic se alejo de ella._

_-¡Eh! ¿A dónde e crees que vas?-insistió la ardilla._

_-Lejos de ti, hemos terminado ¿me oyes? ¿O tengo que repetírtelo?-se burlo Sonic._

_-Grrr ¡Imbécil!-Sally se fue de de hombros encogidos y toda enfadada lejos de él._

_Sonic corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Amy. Toco al timbre, tenía miedo de si iba a estar enfadado con él, pero tenía que intentar hablar con ella._

_-¿Sonic? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Amy se seco un poco las lagrimas._

_-He venido a ver como estabas, me siento muy avergonzado sobre la conducta que tuvo Sally contigo-dijo arrepentido._

_-No te preocupes Soniku, estoy mejor, contigo nunca podría enfadarme-hizo una sonrisa forzada._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Pero para que has venido?-preguntó la eriza tímidamente._

_-Pues para pedirte perdón… además he cortado con Sally, esa perra no tuvo que decirte esas cosas, y no es verdad de que no me preocupo por ti, te quiero mucho Amy…-Sonic se sonrojo al decir eso ultimo._

_-¿M-me quieres?-Amy abrió un poco más la puerta._

_-B-bueno, sí, pero seguro que solo te estoy molestando diciéndote esto…-Amy le cogió del hombro y lo miro a los ojos._

_-No me molestan en absoluto; este momento es el que había estado soñando en toda mi vida-la eriza le abrazo-Soniku yo también te quiero._

_-Menos mal, porque no me gustaría nada perderte Amy, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a apoyarte y darte mi amor. Tengo miedo de perderte Amy, sin ti mi vida estaría perdida._

_Amy le puso un dedo en los labios de Sonic en señal de que se callase-Shht, Sonic, solo calla y bésame-sin pensarlo dos veces, Sonic la beso apasionadamente queriéndole decir que nunca la iba a dejar. Amy le dejo entrar a Sonic en la casa dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sin duda, fue la mejor noche de sus vidas…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Sonic sonrió al pensar en esa noche, besándose apasionadamente, acariciándola, sintiendo su piel con la suya, abrazándola… Estaba realmente desesperado por verla. Sin pensarlo cerró los ojos soñando el resto de la noche con su amada Amy.

Al dia siguiente, Sonic se despertó de un salto. Se vistió lo más rápido posible y en un momento se sintió nervioso, al igual de cuando le había llegado la carta.

Entonces para calmarse decidió encender la tele y mirar un poco las noticias.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue algo inesperado.

-Hoy, en Station Square, un avión que se dirigía hacia nuestra querida ciudad, ha tenido un horrible accidente, se ha podido comprobar que poca gente se ha podido salvar; esperamos poder salvarles a todos los que se puedan.

-¿Qué? ¿Un accidente? Pero ese era el avión de Amy… no, no puede ser… a lo mejor se ha salvado…-se alarmo Sonic corriendo hacia el lugar de caída.

Cuando llego, lo único que vio, fueron policías, médicos, ambulancia, la prensa y otra gente llorando. Sonic miro hacia todas partes con la esperanza de verla a ella.

-Perdona, pero por casualidad ¿no habrá visto usted a una eriza rosa por el avión?-preguntó a un medico.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que acaban de llevarse a una rosa hacia el hospital…

-Gracias-sin dejarle contestar, Sonic fue pitando hacia el hospital donde habían llevado a Amy. Pregunto por su nombre y le dieron la habitación.

Y allí la vio, inconsciente sobre una cama rodeada con cables y moratones.

-¿A-Amy?-preguntó Sonic con miedo mientras poco a poco entraba a la habitación-¿Por qué te ha tenido que pasar esto?-se cayó de rodillas junto a su camilla y apoyando su cabeza en las sabanas.

-¿Soniku?-pregunto Amy débilmente-¿Eres tú?

-Sí Amy, soy yo, tu héroe, tu novio… ya verás que vas a salir de esta y volverás a mi lado como en los viejos tiempos…-le dijo esperanzado.

-Soniku… no creo que vaya a salir de esta… y sabes que es verdad…-respiraba con dificultad.

-No, no es verdad, ya veras, no tienes que perder la esperanza…

-La esperanza de mi vida está ya perdida…

-¡NO! No digas eso-lloro Sonic.

-Soniku… yo… te... quiero…-cuando termino de decir esto último entro suspiros, cerró los ojos lentamente para siempre.

-¡NO! ¡AMY NO PUEDES MORIRTE!-grito entre llantos Sonic.

-¿Sonic?-preguntó una voz detrás de él.

-Se ha… se ha muerto…

-Lo siento… yo también la voy a echar mucho de menos-dijo Tails consolándolo.

Unos días después hicieron un funeral en honor a Amy, todos estaban muy tristes por su pérdida, pero especialmente fue Sonic. La había amado tanto, pero sabía que no tenía que desesperarse, Amy no querría eso. Amy querría que él siguiera adelante con su vida y que sea feliz. Y él estaba destinado a hacer le esa promesa, solo a ella…. Porque la amaba…

* * *

**Bueno, y aquí el fin u.u**

**Ya lo sé, estuvo muy triste hasta yo casi lloro TnT**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y díganme su opinión en los Reviews :3**


End file.
